NarutoxSatsuki
by TheBattleMaster1003
Summary: What if Sasuke was a girl and liked Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome guys and gals to a Naruto x Fem Sasuke Fic. On with the story! I don't own Naruto, if I did then I would make Shion and Naruto's promise cannon.**

"Naruto, you pass." Iruka said with a smile. Iruka was surprised at how many Kage Bunshin Naruto could dispense, he was all the more surprised when Naruto took out Mizuki, a chunin, mind you. "Im... I'm a Genin now?" Naruto said with a puzzled look on his face.

Iruka nodded, Naruto smiled as he jumped up into the air. "Yes! I'm a Genin!" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, hand me the scroll, I'll put it back for you. And don't worry about a punishment for stealing it, you were influenced by outside forces." Iruka said.

Naruto complied and handed the scroll to Iruka. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a happy look on his face. "No problem Naruto, now let's get out of this forest shall we?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Naruto said, looking at Mizuki's beat up body. Maybe Naruto went a little overboard.

_Time Skip 16 Minutes_

Iruka walked into Naruto's apartment building, it was rundown, cold, and to top it all off the lobby had a certain smell to it. With that, Iruka watched as Naruto went into his room. Iruka quickly left the apartment building to tell lord third, or as Naruto calls him, "Jiji-san" about the events that happened.

Iruka grinned as he looked into the Midnight sky. He would be assigning the genin teams tomorrow. He wondered which team Naruto was gonna end up on. The next day Naruto woke up with a yawn. He was out late last night due to the Mizuki incident. He groggily walked over to the bathroom. The shower was cold, as the apartment did not have warm water.

He got out of the shower, put his clothes on, donning his hiate with all of its glory, and trekked to school. On his way to school, he saw three boys crowded around one girl, she had raven-black hair and even darker charcoal eyes. She was an Uchiha. As Naruto got closer, he was able to hear what the leader of the boys was saying to her "Hey Satsuki-chan, go on a date with me." it was clear the boy was trying his hardest to sound demanding.

But it failed as this, "Satsuki" started to walk away from the boys. The leader grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! You don't walk away from me like that!" He said as he increased his grip. "I don't care for any of you, do me a favor and get lost before I get a headache." Satsuki finally said something.

"Why you little-" the leader of the two boys said before he was interrupted. He was about to put his hand on her until…"When a girl tells you she's not interested, that means she's not interested." Naruto said as he put a hand on the angry boy's shoulder. "So leave her alone okay?" Naruto flashed a smile. The boy threw a punch, Naruto easily dodged the fist and counterattacked by punching the boy in the stomach. He fell to the ground instantly.

Satsuki saw one of the boys was going to punch Naruto, she quickly flew her fist into his face without remorse. Naruto then took care of the last one with an uppercut. "Thanks for the help." Naruto said. "No, thank you for coming to my rescue" Satsuki said smiling. "What's your name?" Naruto asked "I'm Uchiha Satsuki. And you?" she said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Naruto noticed Satsuki was wearing a head protector. 'So she's a ninja too huh?' he thought. "Wanna walk to the Academy with me?" Naruto asked. "Sure, let's go." Satsuki complied. As they were walking to the school, Naruto and Satsuki got a lot of glares from villagers and boys that Satsuki rejected. Before Naruto and Satsuki went into the classroom, he stopped in front of the door. "Hey Satsuki, wanna be friends? Satsuki was surprised. "I don't know anyone through those doors so it would be nice to have a friend beforehand." "Naruto, of course, I'll be your friend, I don't know anyone in the classroom either so let's hang out together okay?" Naruto nodded, "Alright let's go." Naruto said with a smile.

When they got into class Naruto took a seat in the back corner. Despite all the offers from other boys, Satsuki sat next to Naruto. The boys glares just got stronger from this, but Satsuki sent a glare that was even stronger, so the boys naturally backed down. Satsuki noticed a pink-haired girl staring at Naruto.

Satsuki felt angry for some reason, but her train of thought was interrupted as someone entered the room. Iruka entered the room with a paper in his hand. "Hello new genin, I will be assigning your teams." Naruto started zoning out until he heard... "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka stated 'I'm on Naruto's team' she smiled. Naruto noticed her smiling 'she has a nice smile' he thought.

Naruto was staring for too long because Satsuki noticed him staring at her and instantly started blushing. Naruto also started blushing and looked away, "You have a beautiful smile." Naruto whispered. Satsuki's shade of red got five tones darker. "Thank you" she mumbled. Sakura saw the whole scene and felt a burning jealousy inside of her.

But she was happy that she was on Naruto's team. The next morning Naruto was sitting at a tree, waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Their new leader, Kakashi, told them to be at training ground 7 at 8:00 sharp. He saw Satsuki walking up to him, she sat right next to him. Under the shade of the tree, and the warmth from their bodies, Naruto fell asleep on Satsuki's shoulder. Satsuki got comfortable and enjoyed the moment to the best of her abilities until she fell asleep too.

When Sakura made it to the training grounds, she saw this tender moment between the two, she instantly felt that burning sense of jealousy come back. "Wake up!" she yelled. The pair opened their eyes only to realize they were sleeping on each other. They immediately blushed while sitting up straight, breaking their contact with each other. Sakura got more annoyed to see them blushing. She was about to yell at them some more when she noticed something. "Where's our teacher?" she asked. Naruto just shrugged, Satsuki didn't answer as she didn't know either.

Sakura just sighed and took a seat on the other side of Naruto under the tree. Naruto closed his eyes, unconsciously putting an arm around both girls shoulders, and pulled them closer. They both blushed while snuggling into Naruto's chest. Increasing the warmth. The three of them dozed off under the peaceful breeze of the wind. A particular white-haired Jonin saw this scene and did one of his signature eye smiles. "Hey hotshot, wake up." he quietly said to Naruto, being careful not to wake the girls up just yet. Naruto opened his eyes for a second time and looked at the position he was in.

He had two sleeping girls snuggling into him on each side, while each arm was around their shoulders. Naruto got a blush that would rival Hinata's. He then shook Satsuki up with his hand that was on her shoulder. Satsuki fluttered open her eyes and realized what she was doing and who was watching. She instantly sat up and got off of Naruto with a blush on her face. Satsuki's noise then woke up Sakura, as she noticed everyone was here and jumped off of Naruto with a flushed face.

"Alright so now that we're all awake, let's start with introductions." The Jonin said. "I'll start, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have several likes and dislikes, I have some hobbies. I don't have a particular goal.." Kakashi thought out loud.

Naruto leaned to whisper into Satsuki's ear, "The only thing we learned from him is his name." he quietly said. "No kidding." Satsuki said in reply. "Alright Pinkie, you go first." Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura. "My name is Haruno Sakura," She started blushing " I like.. Naruto-kun." Naruto was shocked. He was happy that a girl liked him but he didn't think that girl would be Sakura. Satsuki had a hateful look on her face. She quickly masked it with a normal face, as to not draw attention. " I dislike.." She took a quick glance at Satsuki. Luckily Satsuki changed to her normal expression before Sakura looked at her. "I like to spend family time with my parents. And pick flowers with Ino-pig." she said. "My goal is too.." She started smiling deviously while blood was running out of her nose.

'Great, a fangirl. And a loud one at that.' Kakashi thought "Alright that's enough, thanks.. uhh-" "Sakura" the pinkette said with a furrow in her brow. As her sensei had already forgotten her name. "You go next blondie."

Kakashi said "Okay," Naruto smiled. " My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, my friend Satsuki-chan, and Izuna-sensei." Satsuki was blushing bright, she was overjoyed that Naruto would include her into his list of likes. On the other hand, Sakura was not too happy that she didn't hear her name.

She crossed her arms with an unhappy look on her face. Satsuki saw this and gave a smile that just screamed ' Ha! Take that!' Naruto also saw Sakura face and felt slightly bad. But they weren't friends, at least not yet. "My dislikes are people who take too much time, being treated unfair, and people who take advantage of others." he said. "My hobbies are training, playing shogi, and eating ramen at Ichiraku's." Naruto paused for a second. "My goal is to become Hokage and a kind and caring person all around." he said with a grin.

'You already are a kind and caring person Naruto' Satsuki thought. "And finally the Uchiha." Kakashi said while reading his book. The Genin were curious on what it was about but they decided not to intrude. "My name is Uchiha Satsuki, I like Naruto and training with Naruto," Naruto was beet red. If nobody would notice him, Naruto would be jumping up and down screaming ' Hooray! Hooray!' He tried to keep a poker face but it immediately crumbled when Satsuki started looking at him he busted out a smile of pure joy.

This smile was contagious as Satsuki started beaming too. 'So they both like Naruto? That would explain them cuddling onto Naruto under the tree.' Kakashi thought as he put a hand under his chin, indicating he was thinking. "I dislike Sakura, Mean people, and Liars." Satsuki continued. " My hobbies are spending time with Naruto and training. My goal is to.. Become Naruto's wife." almost nobody heard this, the only one who did was Kakashi.

"Enough introductions, you guys are going to do a genin test." "But didn't we already do our genin test?" Naruto ask "That test was for graduating to genin, this test is for seeing if worth being a genin." Kakashi replied. "Alright, so what are we doing?

" Satsuki added. "You guys are going to take these bells from me." Kakashi Stated, dangling the bells from his hand. The genin started to look at each other. Kakashi saw them, he knew they were planning something. "Start!" Kakashi said. He was reading his book, just standing in the wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup Guys! Haven't seen me in for some time right? Well, I got a new chapter for you! I try to write at least 2k words a chapter, but sometimes it doesn't always go down like that so forgive me if that happens. I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would be a girl and Naruto would have a bunch of Uchiha-Uzumaki babies with her. **

Naruto charged at Kakashi, creating a few Kage Bunshins (Shadow Clones) as he threw out a volley of shuriken. Kakashi easily blocked it, he gulped when he saw Satsuki fling out a fireball. He dodged that only to see he was caught in one of Sakura's wire traps. There was a large explosion. Satsuki and Sakura were worried that their sensei got hurt until they saw a burnt log in the white-haired jonin's place.

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as he was hidden in some bushes. He got away from the barrage, 'their teamwork is on point.' he thought,

"You didn't forget about us did you?" Naruto and his groups of shadow clones said behind him. The shadow clones dog piled Kakashi until he gave up trying to get out as Naruto just made more if Kakashi destroyed to clones. Naruto wormed his way through the heap of orange until he found his sensei and took his bells. Naruto walked out of the bushes with a wide smile on his face as he held the two bells in front of the girls- wait, only two?

"Satsuki-chan, Sakura. We have a problem." Naruto said, Sakura just stood with an angry expression. 'Where's my "-chan?"' she thought. Satsuki noticed and smiled.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Satsuki said.

"There are only two bells, so only two of us will pass." Naruto said while holding up the bells.

The two girls stood shocked, would they have to choose who retakes the ninja academy? And if they did, then who?

Naruto could see both of them were stressing out about who should retake the ninja academy so he gave both of them a bell. "Don't worry, I'll retake the academy, you guys should get along fine as a team." Naruto said with a forced grin.

"No, you guys take the bells and pass, I'll retake the academy." Satsuki said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll redo the academy, you guys take the bells." Sakura said.

While the three were fighting on who would go back to the academy, Kakashi got up from the bushes and started laughing.

"Your teamwork is excellent, all three of you would give up your place as genin to save one another. You are the perfect genin team, all three of you pass!" Kakashi said.

The trio was shocked, but that shock turned into joy as they started jumping up and down yelling "We made it!" Kakashi did one of his signature eye smiles while watching them.

"Alright settle down you three." he said as they stopped celebrating and looked at Kakashi.

"Now, we're gonna do a basic chakra exercise." said the white-haired jonin. Team 7 walked up to three trees, Kakashi threw a kunai to a certain point on the trio of trees. "I want you guys to get to the kunai on the trees."

Each genin walked up to one tree. Sakura started to climb the tree until Kakashi stopped her. "Stop Sakura, I don't want you to climb it like that." Kakashi said. "Then how do you want us to climb it Kakashi-sensei?" said Sakura.

"He wants us to scale it like this." Naruto said as he walked up the tree with any effort. "Naruto have you done this before? I don't think this was in the academy." Kakashi said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, Satsuki and I trained together remember?" Naruto said as he walked well past the kunai mark.

'I better get to Naruto before Sakura does.' Satsuki thought Satsuki first got her footing on the tree. When she did that, she sped up the tree, trying to get to Naruto. But she was going too fast and she started falling off the tree. Naruto saw her falling and quickly caught her.

"Thank you Naruto" Satsuki said with a potent blush and a smile. She had her arms around Naruto's neck, while Naruto's arms around her back. Their faces were a little too close.

"Yes thank you Naruto, now let's get back to the exercise." Sakura said trying to separating the two. She had an angry look on her face. 'Why does Sakura have an irritated look on her face?' Naruto thought he was puzzled at what was happening.

Satsuki had an annoyed look on her face "You just had to ruin the moment!" Satsuki accidentally said out loud. Naruto looked at her with a little blush on his face, Satsuki turned beet red. Naruto let go of Satsuki and stood upright.

Naruto's ears were overloaded with laughs, but they weren't coming from anyone in his vicinity, he then realized that the laugh was coming from his mind. "_**You and your Uchiha mate are funny to watch kit.**_" Naruto heard a booming voice ringing in his ears.

'My Mate?! Satsuki isn't my mate!" he thought. 'At least not right now.' he added.

"_**So why did she cuddle with you? Why did Satsuki blush when you caught her? Hmm?**_" The voice said.

'Uh, well, that's..' Naruto couldn't make up a reason. "_**Exactly, now we need to stop talking, the girls noticed that you're zoning out.**_"

"Naruto!" Satsuki said, shaking him by his shoulders.

"Suki-chan, you can stop shaking me now." Naruto said calmly.

Satsuki blushed at the affectionate nickname. "I like it." she whispered. "What? I couldn't hear you." Naruto said, raising a hand to his ear to hear clearer. "I like it." she said a little louder "You're gonna have to speak up." Naruto stated. "I like the nickname you gave me!" she blurted out with a blush.

"Thanks, so you want me to call you that from now on?" Naruto asked "Yes please." Satsuki said, her blush getting darker as she looked down.

Watching this scene only made Sakura angrier. 'Naruto, why do you like the black-haired girl over me?' she decided that she was going to take matters into her own hands.

"Naruto where's my nickname?" Sakura said fast. "I can't really think of one for you right now." he said rubbing his neck. He lied, he didn't want to think of one, he barely even knew Sakura and he only gave nicknames to his very precious friends.

"I'll think of one for you Sakura." Satsuki said while holding her chin. "How about Pinky?" she said looking at her pink hair. Naruto started laughing. The laughing must have been contagious because Satsuki also started laughing, and then Kakashi, who was just watching them for the past twenty minutes started chuckling. And then it turned into a laugh.

The whole time Sakura sat there hearing them laugh at the nickname. "You guys are jerks." she said quietly as she ran away crying. All three of them stopped. Naruto saw tears in her eyes as she ran.

Naruto sped up after her before the other two could say anything about it. Naruto tracked her to a river, she was sitting next to the flowing water, hugging her legs as she cried. "Sakura I'm sorry." Naruto said he had a frown and shameful eyes. "It's okay Naruto-kun, I know you weren't trying to be mean." Sakura said in a shaky voice. Naruto sat next to her. When she noticed him sitting down to her side, she instantly scooted as close as she could to him and leaned on him, put her head on his shoulder.

Naruto started rubbing her back. "It's just that Satsuki-bitch! She thinks she owns you Naruto! You shouldn't be with anyone like that! You should be with me!" she vented. She immediately realized she said the wrong thing when he stopped rubbing her back and got up.

Naruto's caring expression vanished and left a scary blank one. Sakura didn't like this Naruto, he usually had such a warm, happy smile on his face at all times. But this look was cold, emotionless. "Sakura, don't ever call Satsuki a bitch again, do you understand." Sakura nodded shakily, his tone was murderous. Sakura was scared out of her boots.

"Good, man look at the time! Let's walk you home." Naruto said, his happy go lucky smile coming back. He started walking while motioning for Sakura to follow. Naruto acted like that moment never happened, he started a conversation with Sakura like he didn't just scare almost to death. Sakura got comfortable with the situation and decided to act like the situation never happened.

She talked, laughed, and smiled with Naruto until they made it to her house. "Alright goodbye, Sakura." Naruto said at her doorstep. "Bye Naruto-kun, Goodnight!" Sakura closed her door, 'that was creepy, and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. Is Naruto really the one right for me?' Sakura thought while staring holes into the door. Naruto left her house and started walking. He suddenly stopped, "Alright Suki-chan, come on out." he said not even looking behind him.

"How did you notice me? I thought my hidden stance was perfect." she said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Were you watching me and Sakura?" Naruto turned around and asked, a serious expression on his face. "Every second of it." she said closing her eyes " Naru-kun, I'm glad you told her not to call me names, but don't you think the scary face and the murderous intent was a little overkill?"

"I don't know, I just really didn't like what she called you, I'd stop anyone from calling you that." he said blushing. Satsuki was surprised, she was very happy that Naruto cared about her so much that he would scare people that called her names.

She walked closer to him, she got closer and closer. Until she was right in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. "Thank you Naru-kun." she said with tears in her eyes, Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Suki-chan, do you want me to walk you home too?" he asked, Satsuki just vigorously nodded. "Alright let's go then" they walked through the neighborhood, side-by-side. As Naruto was walking he got remarks from the villagers such as "Demon!" and "Monster!"

Satsuki noticed Naruto was getting teary-eyed from every word that they spoke, she grabbed his hand and shot murderous glares to the villagers, this quickly shut them up.

Naruto felt very warm and looked down he saw his hand in Satsuki's, he looked at her. "Thank you Satsuki" he said with a smile. Satsuki felt very happy that she helped Naruto, she interlocked their fingers and laid her head on his shoulder.

They were both blushing, they looked like a young couple, this angered the others boys to the boiling point when they saw the duo. the leader of the three boys saw them and said "How did I lose to that demon?" he was rubbing his bruises. " I don't know Eiji, you're the best looking guy in the village." one of the boys behind him said, " Yeah boss, any other girl would be head over heels for you." the other boy added. "Well whatever, she's not even that hot anyway." he said trying to convince himself that he wasn't missing out.

Naruto heard Eiji say that and quickly gave him an all too happy smile. "Do you want me you break your bones" he whispered to him making sure Satsuki didn't hear. Eiji gulped and walked the opposite direction from Naruto. Naruto continued walking with Satsuki until they made it to the Uchiha district. "Alright see you tomorrow Suki-chan." Naruto said with a grin. "Goodbye Naru-kun." she said with a happy look on her face, "I love you, my Naru-kun." she whispered the last part so Naruto couldn't hear her.

With that, Naruto went off to his apartment, he was happy with the day apart from the river bit, but the rest was okay. He walked up the wall of a building and started jumping across rooftops to get home. He wanted to avoid the villagers, being called names didn't sound appealing to him. When he got to his apartment door, he saw the word DEMON carved into his door, he sighed and went in.

it might be surprising, but Naruto kept his room relatively clean, he didn't have much furniture or possessions for that matter, the only reason he had an apartment was because of lord third, who gave it to him for also hid everything valuable to him so people who raided him on his birthday wouldn't steal his items. He flopped onto his bed and sighed, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep. He awoke red-eyed when there was a constant knock on the door. "Who would be knocking at this hour?" he thought out loud. He groggily got up from his place of rest, walked to the door, and opened it. He saw a crying Satsuki, "N-Naruto he k-killed them all!"

**And the second chapter is complete! What do you guys think? Do you like it? Don't like it? Tell me in the reviews! Also please overlook the mistake I made, I know the Uchiha massacre happened before Sasuke became a genin. So just ignore that it's happening late, please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven´t updated in a while. Just been busy with school and work. Anyways I´ll just let you guys go ahead and read.**

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked softly while rubbing Satsuki's back.

"Itachi, he..he..he KILLED EVERYONE IN THE UCHIHA CLAN EXCEPT ME!" yelled Satsuki while crying into Naruto's chest.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, furious for Itachi killing the Uchiha Clan, which made his Suki-Chan cry. "_Wait, my Suki-chan,_" Naruto thought.

"Do you want to stay with me for the night?" Naruto asked. "Yes..please," Satsuki said weakly.

"Ok," Naruto says as he guides her to his bed.

Naruto was about to leave and go to the sofa when Satsuki grabbed his arm and quietly asked, "Could u stay with me tonight? "Sure," Naruto said warmly as he crawled into the bed.

Satsuki hugs him tightly as she cries over the loss of her entire family, except for one, due to her brother being a traitor of the clan. Naruto hugs her back while rubbing her back trying to make her feel better.

"Goodnight," Satsuki softly says as she calms down but is still hugging Naruto. "Night," Naruto responds while blushing due to him being so close to Satsuki.

-Next Morning-

Naruto wakes up with the inability to move from his position. Naruto looks to the source of the culprit and finds Satsuki cuddling in his chest and was looking very cute. "_Wait, cute. Am I ... falling for Suki-chan?_" Naruto thinks to himself.

Naruto nudged Satsuki to wark her up. She moaned softly to this and slowly woke up as she realized that the comfy "pillow" was Naruto's chest. She blushed and then immediately ran to the bathroom that was down the hall.

Naruto chuckled and went to the guest bathroom that was further down the hall to get ready for the day. He gets ready and then goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast for both him and Satsuki. He started cooking omelets with Satsuki's favorite tomatoes on hers and started to cook some ramen on the side for himself.

Satsuki comes out in her ninja gear blushing from how she woke up that morning. "Hey, Suki-chan how are you feeling?," Naruto asked quietly since it was 5 am and he didn't want to wake anyone else in the complex or else they would probably beat him again.

"Good," Satsuki says quietly, still embarrassed about how she woke up that morning. "Well here's an omelet and I put some tomatoes on top for you," Naruto says cheerfully. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," Satsuki replies with a smile.

-After Breakfast-

Naruto and Satsuki walked to the teams training ground hand in hand. Satsuki and Naruto were both blushing up a storm.

When Naruto and Satsuki got to the training grounds, they saw that no one was there so they just relaxed on the tree the day before. "Hey Suki-chan," Naruto asked softly, embarrassed of what he was about to say. "Yeah, Naruto-kun," Satsuki replied with a questioning look on her face. "Suki-chan, will you become my girlfriend!" Naruto asked and closed his eyes afterwords. Satsuki opened her eyes in shock and then lifted Naruto's head and kissed him passionately.

"Of course, I'll be your girlfriend Naruto, I've been waiting for you to ask me for ages," Satsuki said after their passionate kiss.

**Well anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this small filler and I shall try to update a little sooner next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update at last, sorry it took so long, but I had a bit of writer's block with this and decided to make it a filler just so that you would have new content. However, I will have another chapter hopefully within the next month or so, but no promises.**

¨Well look what we have here,¨ someone commented from the side.

Naruto and Satsuki quickly break apart and blush as they realize that Kakashi was watching them.

¨Not that I don´t mind a little teen romance, but couldn´t you have done it somewhere a little more secluded,¨ Kakashi commented.

Naruto and Satsuki opened their mouths to retort back but realized that what Kakashi said was right and instead just didn't say anything.

Sakura then appears out of the blue and notices that Naruto and Satsuki were blushing and was immediately knew that they were already together and she stood no chance against Satsuki now.

Naruto notices that Sakura is depressed and sighs knowing that the reason why she was depressed was that he and Satsuki were now together instead of her.

"Now then, why don't we all start off the say with a little bit of training," Kakashi says as he summons two shadow clones to teach Satsuki and Sakura. He directs them to go with his clone seperately.

Satsuki nods at this and walks off, while Sakura stays for a moment and then grumbles as she slowly walks to the other clone.

"Now then Naruto, we'll start off with with physical training, then move on to nin, tai, and then dispelling genjutsus okay," Kakashi says. Naruto smirks and nods at this.

Kakashi throws him some weights and he quickly puts them on. However, when Kakashi activates the seals on the weights he immedietly falls to the ground. "Now then your workout will be 50 laps around Konoha, 200 muscle ups, 300 push ups, 400 squats, and then 500 punches and 500 kicks."

Naruto just pales at this and then tries to get up so that he can finish it as quickly as possible. He eventually manages to get up and then starts his workout.

_~With Sakura~_

"Okay, you are going to do 5 laps around Konoha using interval sprinting, 100 pull ups, 150 push ups, 100 squats, and then 100 kicks and punches." Sakura starts complaining, but then Kakashi sends out a little KI and Sakura just starts her workout. Kakashi just dispels himself and relays the information to the original.

_~With Satsuki~_

"Okay, first things first, put on these weights," Kakashi says as he throws the same weights as Naruto to Satsuki. She just nods at this and quickly put them on. Kakashi activates the weights and like Naruto, she drops to the floor.

"What is this," Satsuki yells at Kakashi, "These are chakra weights, they increase the amount of weight you have, the higher your chakra capacity is. Oh and by the way Naruto has this on too and his chakra capacity is higher than that of a Kage."

Satsuki's eyes widen at this and wonders how Naruto could possibly stand with all that weight, much less do a workout with them. "Olay your workout Satsuki is going to be 25 laps around Konoha, 100 muscle ups, 200 pushups, 300 squats, and then 250 kicks and punches."

Satsuki just groans at this and gets up and starts he run. Kakashi smiles at this and also dispels himself to relay the information.

_~4 Hours Later~_

Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura all drop dead to the floor as they are heaving and dripping with sweat. Kakashi smiles and says,"Okay 5 minute break and then we are going to ninjutsu training." Naruto and Satsuki smile at this, while Sakura just faints as she hears that there is going to be more training.

Naruto and Satsuki groan as they manage to sit up and start chatting about what ninjutsu Kakashi might give them. Naruto asks Satsuki what her workout was and after he hears what it was he groans as he mentions she got the easy part. Satsuki asks what he means by that and pales as she and Sakura, who wakes up in time to hear, hears what Naruto had to do, Satsuki more than Sakura as she realizes that he did it with a heavier weight than her.

Kakashi comes back after the five minutes and disables Naruto and Satsuki's weight seals. They sigh in relief as they feel the weight release from their bodies.

"Okay all of you come over here," Kakashi motions them and gives them each chakra paper. Naruto and Satsuki's eyes widen as they realize what it was and looks at Kakashi. He just nods at them and tells them all to channel chakra through it.

Satsuki's crumples and even has some electricity flowing out of it with a hige bonfire appears burning the paper. Sakura's just crumbles into dust, and Naruto's cuts into hundreds of pieces and are also soaked to the point where they feel like water.

Kakashi eyes widen as he realizes the potenital that his new team has and starts them on their elemental chakra training.

_~Time Skip(Evening)~_

Team 7 drops to the floor as all of their chakra was depleted and their bodies felt like mush. Kakashi releases them and then sunshins out of the training ground. Sakura starts heading home alone and Naruto and Satsuki start walking back to their apartment, limping but still hand in hand.

Naruto notices that Satsuki is slowing down and offers to carry her. Satsuki just nods at this and lets Naruto pick he up piggyback style. Satsuki leans into him as she soaks in the warmth coming off Naruto's body. Naruto smiles as he notices Satsuki falling asleep on his back.

Naruto opens the door to the apartment and gently lays Satsuki on her bed and is about to leave before Satsuki grips his arm and pulls him back into the bed. Satsuki smiles as she feels Naruto's warm body and starts to cuddle with him. Naruto just smiles at this, puts an arm over her and falls asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this even if it is a filler, but I will see you guys hopefully soon.**


	5. Rewrite Coming (Berserker1003)

Hey guys, sorry for not updating, but I've come to realize that I lost sight of what I was originally writing when making this story; rushing the plot, not very many quality fights and so on. This will go for all of my story and I am going to do a complete redo all of my story's instead of What if Goku had Ultra Instinct and kept it a secret, because I consider it as finished and I might come back to it someday, but for now, all of my other story's will get a complete redo. I will also probably make more one-shots in the middle to add some content to the new account, but that's only for a break from what I am writing and may or may not relate to the main storylines of my works.


End file.
